The object of the present patent invention is a shaving unit and shaving tools, all incorporated in a single element of small dimensions, which includes essential characteristics of novelty, practical usefulness, and efficacy in its function, presenting considerable advantages over what is known to date in the personal care area and over what exists in the corresponding male cosmetics sector.
With reference to the current state of the art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,483, issued on Feb. 28, 1984, should be pointed out, consisting of a shaving unit formed by a handle, which in its turn is a bottle or spray lather dispenser, the outlet nozzle being closed above by a cap, which in its turn and by means of a projecting end provides fastening to the body of the head of the shaving unit.
Said unit thus represented lacks many elements or functions pertaining to shaving, such as aftershave massage, easy transport, which is very difficult because of its characteristics, having a single head, etc. Consequently, and recognizing each and all of the deficiencies mentioned, as well as others which have not been indicated, the object of the present patent of invention was developed through gargeted researches; it incorporates a number of elements and tools suitable for any function belonging to shaving.